love_live_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosaka Honoka
Honoka Kosaka is the leader of µ's and the main protagonist of the Love Live! franchise. She is a second year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is . She is also the leader of Printemps, a sub-unit under µ's. Description A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and founder of µ's. She is always smiling, and her redeeming feature is her energy. She acts on impulse and always runs head-first into things once shes made up her mind. Any and all problems are overcome with her inherent optimism, making her the engine and driving force behind µ's. Personality Honoka is an an optimistic and energetic girl who isn't afraid to step out of her comfort zone. She loves taking risks and adventure, and once her mind is set on something, she'll do everything to achieve that goal. She's determined and always in a good mood, always looking at the brighter side of things. She's rarely seen becoming discouraged and instead helps others cheer up. Her personality is a big reason why µ's became the group it is. Because she's so persistent she often tires herself out. Videos + Gallery Songs ''bold represents songs in-game.'' Solo * Someday of my life * Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai? * Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo * Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai * Shiawase Iki no SMILING! Duo * Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ µ's * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE * Yuujou No Change * Snow halation * baby maybe Koi no Button * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! * Mermaid festa vol.1 * Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! * Aishiteru Banzai! * Wonderful Rush * Oh,Love&Peace! * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * WILD STARS * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai * Susume→Tomorrow * START:DASH!! (3 Member Ver.) * Korekara no Someday * Wonder zone * No brand girls * START:DASH!! (9 Member Ver.) * Music S.T.A.R.T!! * LOVELESS WORLD * Takaramonozu * Paradise Live * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki * Datte Datte Aa Mujou * Donna Toki mo Zutto * COLORFUL VOICE * Yume no Tobira * SENTIMENTAL StepS * Love wing bell * Dancing stars on me! * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! * Happy maker! * Shangri-La Shower * Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru * Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi * Super LOVE=Super LIVE! * Angelic Angel * SUNNY DAY SONG * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari * Future style * HEART to HEART! * Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara * MOMENT RING * Sayounara e Sayonara! * LONELIEST BABY * Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa * Korekara * ENDLESS PARADE * Dreamin' Go! Go!! Printemps * Love marginal * sweet&sweet holiday * Pure girls project * UNBALANCED LOVE * Puwa Puwa-O! * Eien Friends * Nightingale Love Song * CheerDay CheerGirl! * MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? * WAO-WAO Powerful day! * NO EXIT ORION Trivia * Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop named Homura. She lives behind the shop with her mother, father, and her younger sister. * Honoka's been friends with Kotori ever since she was young, and befriended Umi while playing hide-and-seek with Kotori. She is also friends with Fumiko, Hideko and Mika at school. * Her grandmother and her mother are both graduates from Otonokizaka High School. * Her practice shirt has the Japanese character "ほ" (ho), the first syllable of her name and the shop, which became her character icon. * Even though her image color is orange, stage outfits are usually pink. * She liked milk while she was in elementary school. * The only thing she is good at, other than cheering people up, is making rice cakes. * Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends because their mothers were also childhood friends, and they've always been living on the same street. * Honoka's side ponytail was originally made by Kotori back when they were children.